riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Now
Apocalypse Now was a North American tour between Electric Wizard and Warhorse throughout the month of March going into April of 2001. For The Wizard this was their first-ever tour of the United States and in support of the then-new and critically acclaimed Dopethrone, released in September of 2000 via Rise Above Records. In the case of Warhorse they would be touring in support of As Heaven Turns To Ash... released in January of 2001 via Southern Lord Records. Background In late 2000 it would be announced that both Electric Wizard and Warhorse would be touring together for a 30+ day jaunt through the United States, billed as Apocalypse Now with a host of supporting acts along the way. Thus, the 4 March 2001 performance would be The Wizard's first-ever live performance on American soil. The band, along with Dopethrone cuts, also performed a host of songs from Come My Fanatics... and Supercoven. Despite rumors that Bagshaw had quit the band he did perform with the group for this tour, clarifying the alleged rumors in a handful of interviews. On 7 March 2001 the tour almost came to an abrupt end when Electric Wizard were detained and interrogated in Richmond, VA late in the afternoon during load-in and sound check for their show that evening at Twisters. War Horse, the support band on all tour dates was in the venue setting up when Electric Wizard was spotted by the police entering a van in the parking lot with a local man. All members of the band and the local man were in the tour van when they realized that they were completely surrounded by local police. The band was asked to step out of the van, at which point the interrogation began. The van was subjected to a thorough search, which revealed no illegal substances. The only possession of drugs that could be ascertained was the amount being literally held by the band and the local man. A very lengthy cross examination ensued. Erik Larson of Alabama Thunderpussy was able to intervene on behalf of his British colleagues and get the police to drop the charges.Electric Wizard FanpageAccessed 2 July 2018 John Perez (Solitude Aeturnus, Liquid Sound Company) handled duties on this tour as road manager and as the merch guy. Notably nearly a dozen of the dates from this tour have shown up as bootlegs in a host of trading circles. The Khyber Pass, Twister's, Gabe's Oasis, Balcony Bar and Covered Wagon Saloon performances among others have been common in downloading circles and on YouTube. Dates *4 March 2001 - Khyber Pass Pub, Philadelphia, PA *5 March 2001 - The Continental, New York, NY (With Kung Pao) *6 March 2001 - Ottobar, Baltimore, MD (With Internal Void) *7 March 2001 - Twisters, Richmond, VA (With Alabama Thunderpussy) *8 March 2001 - King's Barcade, Raleigh, NC *9 March 2001 - Nine Lives Saloon, Atlanta, GA (With Gonzales) *10 March 2001 - Uncle Doctor's, Columbia, SC *12 March 2001 - The Cue Ball, Birmingham, AL (With Residue) *13 March 2001 - Dixie Tavern, New Orleans, LA *14 March 2001 - Mary Jane's, Houston, TX (With Disengage) *15 March 2001 The Backroom, Austin, TX (Tee Pee Records Showcase/SXSW; With The Atomic Bitchwax, The Mystick Crewe of Clearlight, Boulder, Raging Slab) *16 March 2001 - Emo's, Dallas, TX (Man's Ruin Records Showcase/SXSW; With Operator Generator, Suplecs, Fuckemos, Disengage, Unwound, Death Cab For Cutie) *17 March 2001 - Music Dimensions, Oklahoma City, OK (With Oversoul) *19 March 2001 - The Troubadour, Los Angeles, Ca (With Goatsnake, Acid King) *20 March 2001 - Covered Wagon Saloon, San Fransisco, CA (With Lucifer's Hammer, Lost Goat) *21 March 2001 - Bottom of the Hill, San Fransisco, CA (With Goatsnake) *22 March 2001 - Satyricon, Portland, OR (With Witch Mountain) *23 March 2001 - Breakroom, Seattle, WA (With Witch Mountain, Sourvein) *24 March 2001 - Jay's Upstairs, Missoula, MT *26 March 2001 - 15th St. Tavern, Denver, CO (With Raging Slab) *27 March 2001 - Bottleneck, Lawrence, KS *28 March 2001 - The Hurricane, Kansas City, MO *29 March 2001 - Gabe's Oasis, Iowa City, IA (With Burnout) *30 March 2001 - Double Door, Chicago, IL (With Bongzilla) *31 March 2001 - Shelter, Detroit, MI (With Bongzilla) *1 April 2001 - Euclid Tavern, Cleveland, OH (With Bongzilla) *2 April 2001 - Nyabinghi, Youngstown, OH (With Bongzilla, Abdullah) *3 April 2001 - 31st Street Pub, Pittsburgh, PA (With Penance) *4 April 2001 - Bug Jar, Rochester, NY *5 April 2001 - Sweatshop, Allentown, PA (With Dragon Green, 5ive) *6 April 2001 - Velvet Lounge, Washington, D.C. (With Sixty Watt Shaman, Earthride; Black Manta intended but dropped off.) *7 April 2001 - Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (New Jersey Metal Meltdown) *8 April 2001 - The Middle East, Cambridge, MA (With 5ive, Converge) Lineup Electric Wizard * Jus Oborn - Guitar, Vocals * Tim Bagshaw - Bass * Mark Greening - Drums, Concussions Warhorse * Jerry Orne - Bass, Vocals * Mike Hubbard - Drums, Vocals * Todd Laskowski - Guitars Songs Performed Electric Wizard NOTE: The band's set varied from night to night and is only a list of songs known to have been performed on this specific tour. *Supercoven *We Hate You *Return Trip *Weird Tales *Dopethrone *Son of Nothing *Chrono.Naut *Electric Wizard *Vinum Sabbathi *Mother of Serpents *Interstellar Overdrive (Pink Floyd) *The Hills Have Eyes Warhorse *Black Acid Prophecy *Lysergic Communion *Scrape *The Priestess External Links *Electric Wizard Fanpage that documented a good chunk of the tour References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:USA Category:Electric Wizard Category:Warhorse Category:Rise Above Records Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Psychedelic Doom Metal Category:Black Metal Category:Jus Oborn Category:Mark Greening Category:Tim Bagshaw